


Voltwarts: Sorting

by thinkingstar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Coran is a hufflepuff, Gen, Hogwarts AU, Hogwarts Houses, Just sorting scenes, No Plot, Sorting Hat - Freeform, Vignette, all the houses are represented, but not in the story, yet?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkingstar/pseuds/thinkingstar
Summary: Basically just little train scenes/sorting scenes for everyone but Coran. Simple and sweet!





	1. Shiro and Allura

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is meant entirely to be an expression of my headcanon houses for each of them and a side of Hogwarts Canons to go with it. Allura and Shiro are 3 years older than Lance, Keith and Hunk who are one year older than Pidge.

Allura had always known she would go to Hogwarts. Everyone in her family had, generations back. But she hadn’t realized that every single one of her friends was a year older than her until they’d left at the same time, leaving her alone. Now it was her turn and she was seated in a clean cabin entirely by herself. Her older friends were all together and there had been no more room in that car by the time she’d found them.

What surprised her even more was a quiet knocking at the door. Even without her response, it slid open, revealing another first year. He had dark hair, dark eyes and on shirt sleeve folded up nearly to his shoulder.

“Hi,” he nodded, taking the seat across from her without asking. “My name’s Shiro. What’s yours?”

~~~~~~~~

They were standing beside each other again waiting to be called and Shiro leaned over a little into her space, whispering her name until she looked at him.

“Is that the sorting hat?” he asked in a hiss of a voice as he stared at the singing hat on the stool. “Because it’s really not that impressive.”

“It obviously is,” she replied, shaking her head. “What did you expect? Didn’t your parents tell you about it?”

“My parents have never been here,” Shiro shook his head. “Did yours?”

Before Allura could answer, she heard her name ringing through the halls and rushed up to the stool, letting them place it on her head.

“Slytherin!” rang through the halls before the professor had even finished letting go and Allura grinned at the audience as the Slytherin table cheered. She stood, took a curtsy and hurried off to join all her friends, enduring and enjoying hugs and slaps on the back until she finally heard the one familiar name she’d known on the train.

And she turned to watch Shiro walk up, watched him sit and close his eyes before the hat ever touched his head. The wait spread across the room, the silence amplified by the hat’s silence.

“Hufflepuff!” finally rang out and Shiro rose slowly, though he was quickly greeted by the other Puffs, drawing him to the table and tugging him down. He quickly disappeared into the crowd and Allura turned back to her friends with a smile.


	2. Hunk, Keith and Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is meant entirely to be an expression of my headcanon houses for each of them and a side of Hogwarts Canons to go with it. Allura and Shiro are 3 years older than Lance, Keith and Hunk who are one year older than Pidge.

Lance and Hunk, unsurprisingly, had arrived together for the train to Hogwarts. Lance’s dad lead them all the right platform and kissed half his kids goodbye while the other half lingered on the platform, too young or muggle, and Hunk’s parents hugged him so tightly he was still breathing hard when he sat down across from Lance on the train.

“So, what happens now?” Hunk leaned forward, elbows on his knees, shifting a little to relieve the pressure on his chest. “I mean… how long does it take?”

“I don’t know! Dad told you all the same thing he told me!” Lance stuck his tongue out at his long-time friend, the one that had shocked him by getting the same Hogwarts acceptance letter he had gotten. “And my brothers and sisters refuse to tell me the good stuff.”

“How is this the good stuff?” It was an unfamiliar voice, the door to their cabin open and a boy was a rather epic mullet was staring at them. “My mother told me it takes 7 hours.” 

“What’s your name?” Lance demanded, eyes narrowed at the boy who had answered his friend’s question.

“Keith,” he answered, taking the seat next to Hunk, swinging his backpack into his lap.

~~~~~~~~

Lance had cut into the line to stand beside Hunk, pressed between him and Keith. He was making faces at the latter when Hunk’s name was called. Lance cheered, a sole voice in the hall, which meant that Hunk’s cheeks were bright red when he sat down in front of the full great hall.

“Ravenclaw!” sang out, to Hunk’s disappointment.

“I wanted Hufflepuff,” he informed the professor trying to usher him over to Ravenclaw. “I heard there’s a kitchen there!”

But he was greeted enthusiastically and found himself sitting beside a dark-skinned second year with a bright smile and a thousand questions about being muggleborn that he didn’t realize he’d be spending the next seven years answering.

Lance was next, to more cheering, all his sibling standing at their different tables as he strutted up to the front and spun around like a peacock, proud and bright as he plunked himself down.

“Gryffindor!” rang out a moment later and the cheering of the table was intermixed with boos from the other siblings at other tables.

Keith followed not long after, perching on the stool and closing his eyes against the eyes of the rest of the room staring at him.

“Gryfiindor!” filled the room again.

Lance’s grown was drowned by the cheering around him, though nothing could hide the way he stuck his tongue out at the other boy.


	3. Pidge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is meant entirely to be an expression of my headcanon houses for each of them and a side of Hogwarts Canons to go with it. Allura and Shiro are 3 years older than Lance, Keith and Hunk who are one year older than Pidge.

Matt brought Pidge onto the train, sat with her and smiled at the whole time as she stared out the window. He’d promised their parents he’d be with her as far as he could go and he meant it. So they sat together as he told her all the same stories he’d told her a thousand times before while she’d been waiting to get her letter.

~~~~~

Pidge knew Matt was watching her as she stood in line with all the other first years, waiting to be called up. He was resplendent in his Ravenclaw robes as he watched her go up, proud smile on his face.

But the Sorting Hat sat on her head in thoughtful silence for far longer than silence normally lasted and the smile on her face said it wasn’t silent on her end, at least.

“Slytherin!” unexpectedly filled the hall, Matt’s face momentary falling as his sister trotted to her new friends, eagerly greeted by a fourth year with nearly white-blonde hair and a bright smile.


End file.
